RWBY Fairy Tale - The Lamb and the Wolf
by Ashecroft
Summary: There are many fairy tales that fill the world of Remnant, from the Two Brothers and the Shallow Sea to the Girl in the Tower and the Four Maidens. One, more obscure, speaks of two brought together to fill the lonely void they each possess. A story telling that not every monster of Remnant is without a heart. The story of the Lamb and the Wolf.
**Writers Note** : This was something very out of the blue, wanting to adapt a pair of characters Im writing in another setting as though they were a RWBY fairy tale similar to the Four Maidens. While not perfect or amazing by any means I felt like sharing. I hope you enjoy this one off story.

P.S. If you read the story in Ozpin's voice, makes it sound a while lot nicer!

 _Once in a time long before there were kingdoms, walked a wandering warrior. At ease in his solitude the warrior traversed the world of Remnant with the wind at his back and the moon as his guiding light._

 _As such with the life of a warrior conflict often found him. Be it human, faunus or Grimm that crossed his path, the warrior struck them down and continued on his journey._

 _None knew the reason for why the warrior travelled, nor why he avoided contact with others. He was alone, a mystery bathed in moonlight._

 _One day however the warrior happened across something new in his path. A young faunus girl, scared and alone. His first thought was to leave her be; he had no cares with the affairs of others. Yet the more she wept the more the warriors heart felt the grasp of guilt._

 _"Why now? Why this girl?" he thought to himself bitterly. She was alone as he was and his mind demanded that both of them remain so. His heart, compelled to act, brought him to her._

 _"Why do you weep, little lamb?" the warrior asked without compassion or sympathy in his voice. The girl started, having not known of his presence._

 _The little girl ran to him and grasped the cuffs of his coat. "My mama and papa have been taken by the Grimm, and now I'm alone and scared..." she cried._

 _"Leave her be!" his mind shrieked, "A child will bring nothing but misfortune!"_

 _His heart, again, forced him to act. A wrong doing had been dealt to her and now his heart compelled him to right it._

 _"Take me there little lamb. I will destroy the Grimm that dared hurt you." he spoke with sudden sympathy._

 _The girl looked at him with wide eyes. His heart beat fast as he realised she looked at him in a way that none had in many years. She looked upon him with adoration._

 _She led him to a village torn asunder. Not a single other living soul remained though the Grimm the little girl spoke of remained in great number._

 _Placing her out of sight, the warrior charged and began to strike down the Grimm with sword in hand. Yet for every one he slew three more emerged from a cavern at the base of the mountain overlooking the village. Within moments he was overrun, but not defeated._

 _A cry pierced the air and the warrior turned to witness a pack of Beowulf descend on the little girl._

 _The warrior felt an anger wash through him. So much that the facade he had held for so many years faltered. The warrior's human form fell away, revealing the monstrous form beneath._

 _Part man. Part wolf. The Grimm had woken the beast within the warrior once more._

 _The Grimm that fought were destroyed with a single swipe of the wolf's mighty paws, his long claws shredding through them as though they were paper._

 _With a mighty howl the wolf destroyed the caverns gaping maw, preventing any more Grimm from ever reaching the surface. The battle had been won._

 _The girl approached cautiously, looking up at the wolf with wide, wet eyes. The wolf's heart felt shame, bringing such fear and danger on a child so young._

 _Her tiny hands touched his paws. A sudden smile appearing on her lips. "Thank you... dear wolf."_

 _The wolf's heart burst with a strange elation. She had shown no fear or hatred in her heart for him. He felt her adoration, and despite his feats just moments before it was the little Faunus girl that defeated the darkness lurking in the wolfs heart._

 _He returned to his human form and took her hand. "I will protect you, little lamb. You are not alone any longer..."_

 _"Nor shall you, dear wolf..." she replied._

 _The wolf had found, after so many years, what he had journeyed across Remnant to find._

 _A chance to feel human once more._


End file.
